I Know Where You Are
by xxxlovextwilightxxx
Summary: Bella and her twin brother Emmett move back home to Forks, Washington.They become friends with Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie. Will there be romance? Or will Bella's stalker tear them apart. Hope you guys like it! XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! *sadness*

Ok, so this idea just kind of came to me. So I will still be updating for Do You Remember too, maybe a little slower though, tell what you think about this.

Chapter 1

(Bella POV)

Ok, so rain and me not such a good mix. Maybe I should start from the beginning.

Well my name is Bella Swan, and I'm seventeen years old. I'm leaving Arizona with my brother, Emmett, to live with my dad, Charlie, in Forks, Washington.

My mom, Renee, is married to my new stepdad, Phil. He is a major league baseball player so they have to travel, I don't want to. So my big brother is coming with me, we're like best friends.

Emmett and I don't really remember Charlie all that much; we haven't been to see him since we were five. You see my point.

Emmett and I are twins, definitely not identical.

He's pretty excited about going, which is also what I was talking about before. Like I said, rain and I don't mix well…I'm not that excited

We are on the plane to our new home. We're landing in five minutes. I'm pretty nervous. I have to start over at a new school, but hey, at least I'll have Emm.

Crap, we're landing! Charlie is coming to pick us up, in no doubt in my mind, his police cruiser. He's the chief of police, if you hadn't already guessed that.

Emm grabbed my hand and led me to pick up our stuff, we didn't have that much.

We saw Charlie standing outside the airport by the cruiser. Emmett ran forward and bear hugged Charlie, I swear he started turning purple.

"Hey there kids, uh, how was the flight?" Charlie isn't much of a talker, I like that about him.

"Good" I and Emm replied.

The rest of the ride was silent. My phone vibrated in my pocket, my heart stopped as I read the text silently.

Did I mention I have a stalker? No, oh well yes I do.

He's been leaving me creepy texts for six months, I told Emm and he called the police. But they said they couldn't trace the messages, so there was nothing they could do.

Of course.

I read the text again and shivered. He was close by. My heart stopped.

_You look just like your dad._

Emm leaned over and looked at the screen, he practically snarled at it. Because he knows…

There's nothing we can do.

We arrived at the small home Emm and I grew up in for three years, ya know, before Renee packed everything up including Emm and me and left for what she called freedom.

"Bells this is your room, it's got a bathroom. And Emmett that's your room we'll share that bathroom."

He could be sweet when he wanted to.

"You didn't have to give me the one with a bathroom Char- dad." I hugged him and Emmett tousled my hair.

"Hey dad did I tell you little squirt over here is an amazing cook." Emmet slapped my back. "I'm not that good dad." I laughed.

"Well it's gotta be better than mine Bells!" he chuckled.

I walked past Charlie and Emmett and went into my room. I flopped down on the bed. My phone vibrated again, I turned it off.

"Bella you gotta leave for school!" Charlie's voice called.

"K!" I yelled.

Technically we didn't have to go to school today, because it's already 11:30, but I and Emm want to.

I slipped my Uggs back on and ran down the stairs, not gracefully I might add. Emm caught me on the last step and mumbled 'clumsy Bella' and laughed.

"Hey! I'm not clumsy; the floor just doesn't like me."

His laughed boomed through the tiny kitchen. I grabbed my bag and headed outside, I was slightly nervous. People in forks don't really have the fanciest things. This is why I was nervous when I jumped into me and Emm's hummer.

Renee got it for our sixteenth birthday. And had it delivered here before we came.

**(Ok so let me tell you. I making them have more money than they normally do, so Charlie's house is actually pretty big and nice. =)**

Charlie got in his cruiser and drove away to work. I'm not really sure what work he had to do in the small town of Forks.

Emm sped; fast, like usual, down they empty streets.

"You look nervous?" Emm squeezed my hand.

"Nah, I'm good" I laughed.

Emmett pulled into the crowded parking lot. We got out of the hummer and went to the main building to get our schedules. We had lunch right now, we pulled out the map of the school and headed in what we assumed was the right direction.

We stopped right in front of the double doors leading into the lunch room.

"You ready Freddie?" Emmett laughed.

"I'm ready Teddie." I giggled.

We do that all the time.

Emmet pushed the doors open and we walked in, every face had turned to stare at us. More like all the girls gawking at Emm. Ha!

I followed Emmett to the only empty table, in the very back. I sat down across from him, it was still silent.

"What!? Do all of you have a staring problem or something?!" Emmet hollered.

Everyone turned away from us and voices filled the room again, I giggled.

Then a small pixie like girl cam up to the table. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She said in an over excited, bubbly voice. I giggled again, "Uh, hi I'm Bella Swan and this is my brother Emmett."

Emmett smiled at her widely.

"Well I was wondering if you mind if me and my friends sit with you?" she grinned like a mad man.

I looked at Emmett, "Sure."

"Yay!" She sat down and motioned for three other people to come over.

They sat down next to her.

"Ok, introduction time." She motioned to everyone as she spoke.

"I'm Alice Cullen but you already know that, this is my brother Edward, my friend Rosalie Hale and her twin Jasper Hale my boyfriend, and everyone this is Bella and Emmett Swan."

Emmett was gawking at Rosalie; I had to admit she is gorgeous. But I was too busy staring at Edward who-

Crap, is looking at me! I turned to look away, and blushed. Edward smiled at me. I swooned.

Everyone was talking except me and Edward. Ya know, I'd look at him he'd see me staring, I'd look away and blush, and he'd smile at me.

God! I just saw the guy and already I'm going numb just from being near him. He was Adonis himself!

"So Bella, where are you going next?" Alice directed her attention to me. And so did everyone else.

"Uh, biology." I managed out. I looked at Edward; he was giving me the most adorable crooked smile.

"Oh, Edward can show you that's where he goes next. "She smiled and the bell rang.

Everyone got up and Emm patted my back and followed Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice.

Edward walked up to me and smiled; he picked up my bag.

He looked at me and I followed him out the door.

He looked over at me, "So, Bella, where'd you come here from?"

Ok, so I gotta stop there. Tell me if you'd like me to continue.

PLEASE REVIEW! IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE!!!! AM I A GOOD WRITER???

Love,

Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Maybe I could like magically enter SMs body and take Twilight from her and give it to me…No?? Fine!! I don't own squat!!!**

Ok, so it seemed like you guys liked this idea, so I will happily continue. I like checking my email now and seeing a bunch of alerts, makes me smile…see…=D

ALRIGHT everyone check out this story **Teardrops in the Sky**,by** TwilightLuffer**. I love her story, she doesn't seem to think she is a very good author, please give her some encouraging words. =) Thanks!

By the way this story is ALL human, in case you were curious.

Alright Edward and Bella in biology, hmm let's see what happens… Well I know but you don't, HA! =p

**Chapter 2**

**(Bella POV)**

"Uhh…Arizona, I lived with my mom." I managed out, my eyes fluttering. Edward gave me a simply, breathtaking lopsided, grin.

"Why did you leave?"

"Uhh…Phil…my new stepdad is a major league baseball player and he travels. Me and Emmett decided we needed some time with charli-my dad."

"I see, so you and Emmett are really close?"

"Is it that obvious?" I giggled; he chuckled and shook his head.

"No, it's just that when you two walked in, it looked like you were clutching to him for dear life."

We laughed and I blushed. And then sadly I had to go and embarrass myself even further then I already had. I tripped over my own foot and tumbled forward, Edward suddenly reached out and gripped his arm around my waist.

He pulled me up; his arm still around me. I blushed, "Sorry, I'm such a klutz." I laughed jokingly, he did too. "I can see that."

He leaned down and put his lips to my ear. "But you know what, I think it's cute."

I blushed as red as a tomato, he chuckled "That too."

We arrived at the biology room and he dropped his arm from my waist and opened the door for me. _Such a gentlemen._

Edward took his seat in the back, as I handed my slip to Mr. Banner. "Hello you must be Bella, Uh there's a seat in the back next to Mr. Cullen if you'd like to have a seat."

"Thank you." I said politely, I turned and looked at Edward who was currently smirking at me from the back; I smiled and took the seat next to him.

"Well hello Miss Swan, nice to see you again." He grinned adorably. I giggled, "You as well Mr. Cullen how are you on this fine, fine day?" I played along, twirling my hair absentmindedly.

"Hmm, oh just staring at a beautiful girl." He purred; my knees went weak.

**(Edward POV) **

I'm in love!!!!!!!!!!!! I have no idea what is wrong with me; I can't help acting the way I am. She's quirky, cute, sweet, adorable, funny, and positively gorgeous.

I want to be with her and I've only known her for an hour, not to mention her brother would probably kill me, but when you ignore that he seems like a pretty nice guy.

This isn't right, this isn't how a gentleman acts around a woman he just met, and yet I can't help it.

She's perfect.

She turned from me to face the front of the room, twirling a piece of her hair. God, this girl doesn't know what she's doing to me. I reached over and caressed her hand under the table.

She looked at me with wide eyes. I withdrew my hand from hers. "I'm sorry." I mumbled incoherently.

I stood from the table grabbing my things; I rushed past Bella and whispered something about not feeling well to Mr. Banner, he sent me out of the room quickly.

I ran outside getting into my silver Volvo.** (HAD TOO =) **I couldn't believe that Bella was making me feel this way, I wanted to run back and take her into my arms, but I shouldn't.

The engine purred to life and I peeled from the parking lot.

**(Bella POV)**

What was that?! It was amazing it felt like electricity was running through me. But all too soon he pulled away and mumbled an apology fleeing from the room. Mr. Banner continued like nothing had disturbed his class.

After school, I waited by the hummer for Emm. He walked out talking to Rosalie. I smiled, something tapped my shoulder. I jumped ten feet into the air.

"What the hell?!" I shouted. Alice and Jasper laughed.

"Distracted much?" Jasper joked. I giggled, "Sorry, just waiting for Emm."

"Well looks like Edward left without me; ya think you guys could give me a ride? Hey maybe we could all hang out?" Alice asked; I smiled widely.

"Why don't me and Emm give you a ride and we all go to my house?" I said excitedly, "Maybe it will give those two some alone time?" I swung my head over to Emmett and Rosalie. Whose heads were close together whispering and laughing. Alice giggled, "Aww, maybe they'll get together?!" She jumped up and down. Maybe…

Jasper gave Alice a kiss and got into Rosalie's car, Emmett walked over.

"So we all are going to our house? Party!!" He ruffled my hair playfully. Alice giggled and hopped in the back seat.

I smiled at Emmett and took the keys from him.

"Ok, but I'm driving."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

HA! So who can't wait to see what happens at the Swan house?!

*Raises hand excitedly*

So what's going on with Eddie boy and Bella?? Hmmm…

Tell me what you think, lovelies! And check out **Teardrops in the Sky**!!

Love, Sarah XD

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
